nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Broggy
Broggy is a monstrous, cuboid Brock dog in the games Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story and Mario & Luigi: Dream Team whom in the former serves Broque Monsieur as his guard "dog". He seems to be made from a yellow ? Block, with four legs and large ears on each side of its body. On its rear side, Broggy has a band-aid, a feature reminiscent of Whomps. Broggy protects Broque's Block store against intruders and runs his own store next to Broque's: the Koopa Equipment shop, until all Blitties are given to Broque. Its name is a portmanteau of the species "Brock" and "doggy". History ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story/Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story and Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey, Broggy first appears in Plack Beach, when Broque Monsieur is yelling for his Broggy. He and Bowser then find him on a cliff, hiding from the two. He then proceeds to smash into Broque Monsieur, knocking him onto his side. Bowser criticizes the fact that Broggy is Broque's pet and Broque replies with "Oui, but he is not his usual self today". Bowser prepares to land a few punches on Broggy, but Broque gives a loud cry of "NON!" and tells him to use his fire abilities on him or Broggy will win. Bowser does this without too many problems and reigns victorious. Broggy only has two attacks during the battle with him. One of them is to charge straight at Bowser, which must be countered by punching. Doing so will send Broggy flying into Broque, throwing him offscreen. Broque will then will crawl back to his original position. The other attack is to jump onto Bowser, which must be countered by ducking. If Bowser successfully dodges, Broggy goes offscreen. However, the attack is not over then. Broggy will come back, making thumping noises and making the screen shake. Broggy will jump onto Bowser from behind, which is dodged by ducking again. If that is dodged, Broggy will once again smash into Broque, sending him offscreen. Before both of these attacks Broggy's eyes will flash red rapidly. Bowser has to attack Broggy with his Fire Breath and sets him on fire. While Broggy is burned, he turns to the other side so his bandage is vulnerable. Bowser has to attack Broggy's bandage until he is defeated. After a couple of turns, the burn disappears and he continues fighting. Broggy also has his own store, stately known as Broggy's Shop, where he sells gear. Broggy also appears to help Bowser as a special attack called Bonker that is unlocked by acquiring all fifteen Blitties from enemies via inhaling. However, once this happens, Broggy's Shop will no longer be open for business, due to the absence of Broggy, though Broque's shop will be able to sell both gear and items. If the [[Mario] Bros. talk to Broggy, he will growl in a manner much more menacing than he does to Bowser. This could indicate that not only is Broque Monsieur himself reluctant towards them, but Broggy is as well. ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' Broggy reappears in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, in the opening cutscene where Dr. Snoozemore uses him to send a letter to Princess Peach and Mario, which is an invitation to Pi'illo Island. It is revealed that he has a communication screen behind his bandage, that Snoozemore uses to communicate to Mario. He is not seen afterwards in the game, although he does make a cameo in the Pi'illo Blimport shot. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' Yoshi Theater features a poster in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions, depicting a movie starring Broque Monsieur, Broque Madame, and Broggy, replacing a poster from the original game. Statistics Gallery Broggy Bis.png|Broggy's sprite from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Trivia *Broque Monsieur claims Broggy runs the Koopa Equipment Shop because "Coins are his favorite food." *Although Broggy is only a tutorial boss for Flame, he has the same defeat effect as the other bosses, where he glows white and explodes. Category:Mario bosses Category:Mario characters Category:Mario & Luigi characters